


Lonely

by jairyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anisoka, F/M, Force Bond, Fulcrum, NSFW, Smut, fulvad, otp, vadful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jairyn/pseuds/jairyn
Summary: Vader discovers his former padawan is still alive and orders his inquisitors to bring her to him by any means necessary, but alive. Out of loneliness, he plans to enslave her, so that she can never leave his side again. But Ahsoka makes him weak, and before long, Anakin comes racing to the surface as he finds it harder and harder to keep her drugged. And when she starts to resist it, he's forced to make a choice; kill her or run away with her.But when his master shows up to send him on a mission, he discovers Ahsoka isn't just a memory of his past that he can't let go. She's now the very enemy he's supposed to destroy. In a battle of wills and desire, they have to decide what's more important and what they really want. And it might not be what either of them expected.My friend asked me to post more of my VadFul stories, so here is one I wrote a long time ago. Enjoy :)





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after episode nine of season two of Rebels, but with the assumption that Ahsoka didn't yet know that Vader was Anakin, or that he was still alive.

           She’d bested them, the two inquisitors. But they had stormtroopers nearby and she couldn't fight them all. Not that she wanted to. There were people under those suits.... a far cry from the never ending stream of battle droids in the Clone Wars. Her only choice was to run. She was always on the run. She leapt over their heads; racing to catch the shuttle as it took off.

           It was within reach, the force was with her... but then something hit her in the back. The ship slipped away, the scenery went dark. The last thing she remembered was falling. 

           She woke up in the dark. She couldn't move. Her head was foggy. She didn't know where she was. She was hungry, her lips were parched. How long had she been out? What would happen to her now? She had no way to determine passage of time. She thought she'd die in that box as she slipped in and out of consciousness; cramped, miserable and fading. But the force would sustain her. That was her mantra now. 

 

\---

 

           Vader watched the ship land. Two stormtroopers carried the crate onto the platform, saluted him and returned to the ship. Once they were gone, he used the force to carry it inside. He was dependent on the emperor or his lackeys for everything. This was the one luxury he'd afforded himself. 

           Deep inside the fortress he set the box down. He told his servants to leave, he didn't need them now. He should have killed them, but he was feeling merciful right now. Alone in his chambers, he opened the crate. Her life force was weak, as he'd expected. The inquisitors had bound her tightly, but inside that cramped box, she wouldn't have been able to move anyways. He lifted her effortlessly out and set her upright in a chair. Her head lolled to the side, her skin was a pallid shade of orange. She was sick from her journey here. Without intervention soon, she'd die.

           He felt his anger rise. He'd told them he wanted her alive, but he thought they'd treat her like a prisoner not a piece of cargo. Somebody would pay for this. He cut open the binders holding her arms tight behind her back. Then he pulled off her glove and sleeve on her left arm. He rubbed his fingers over her wrist trying to increase her circulation there again. Then he pressed up along the inside of her arm, looking for a vein. When he finally found one, he slid the IV into it, pumping her with fluids and nutrients.

           He finished untying her and massaged any of the parts that had been bound. She sat there limply. Even her montrals were pale. He ran one gloved hand down the right lekku admiring how much they'd grown since he'd last seen her. He tipped her chin back to look at her face. She was beautiful. Ahsoka had matured and was a stunning young woman now. She'd always been cute, but now... he felt the heat rise in his cheeks. She was staying with him this time. He wouldn't let her leave.

           It wouldn't be long before the fluids perked her up. So he went about prepping the needle with the restraining drug. Specially formulated with Sith alchemy to keep someone under your control. He ignored the small pang of guilt that it had come to this. She was getting what she deserved. If she hadn't of left him all those years ago, it wouldn't have to be this way. He leaned her body to the right, lifted her skirt and jabbed it into her butt cheek. When the syringe was empty, he pulled the needle back out and set it aside. 

           He traced his gloved hand down her face, touching her lips. And then he went about removing the rest of her clothes. After the IV was empty, he removed the needle, and carried her over to the basin he'd filled with hot water. He washed her body, gently cleaning every inch. Then he lifted her out and dried her off. He retrieved the dress he'd gotten for it and dressed her in it along with some nice panties. 

           He stepped back to admire his work. The white nightgown fell down to her ankles, with two slits on either side of her legs that went up past her waistline. It fit her perfectly, the satin material wrapped up over her shoulders with a shelf bra that lifted her breasts nicely for some cleavage. The sleeves went down just past her elbows in a lace material. She looked absolutely stunning in it. He couldn't wait to see her standing. He then put the headpiece of gold and silver over her montrals and around her lekkus. Then he put a couple of rings on her fingers, and a few bangles on her wrists and ankles. 

           She would make a far better companion than his old servants. And as long as he kept her under control, he wouldn't be so lonely. He stood up as she stirred. She sat up, looking up at him with a glassy look. Her eyes were as sparkling blue as he remembered.

           "You will help me remove my suit so I can rest," he commanded. She nodded obediently and he took her hand, leading her into his hermetically sealed bedroom. Once the door was closed and sealed, and the air shifted so that it was safe to remove his suit, he sat down on the edge of the bed. She stepped between his legs, reaching for the latches of his helmet. He rested his fingers on her hips, admiring her beauty as she worked. 

           She lifted the top part off, held it in her left hand and touched his face softly. He tightened his grip on her, wishing he could feel her with real hands. She traced a scar across the top of his head and his eyes closed at the touch. She then went to work on removing the neck piece. Once the helmet was set aside, she knelt down and removed his gloves and boots, revealing his mechanical limbs.

           "Ahsoka," he breathed, touching her chin. She paused and looked up at him blankly. Her hands rested on his thighs and her touch made him feel so many things he hadn't felt in ages. She continued as she reached around him and unhooked the control panel on his vest, helping him pull it over his head. Again she paused, tracing her fingers along the scars that riddled his bare skin. He was thankful she couldn't see him like this when she wasn't under his control. It would only serve to remind him of how far he'd fallen. 

           They both stood up and she removed his belt. Then helped him out of the last part of his suit. As he laid down on the bed, she inspected his suit, setting it aside in preparation of when it was time to put it back on. She turned and looked at him and he patted the bed next to him. She laid down obediently and he rolled over, pulling her tightly towards him. Loving the feel of the bare skin of her back up against his chest. 

           "Sleep now," he whispered into her lekku. Her breathing deepened. He ran his hand down her body, feeling the outlines of her curves and then rested it on her lower abdomen and drifted off himself finally feeling like he could ease the tension out of his tired bones.

 

\---

 

           It wasn't dark when she awoke this time. Well not like the darkness before. The room she was in had a weird feel. It was the dark side, but it was stifled. As if, the very air affected the force. There was an arm around her; she could feel it pressing against her. She didn't dare move until she knew the situation she was in.

           As her eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, it took every ounce of strength she had to resist crying out when she saw the reddish eyes of a helmet staring back at her. She tried to calm her racing heart and steady her breathing. There was something familiar in the room, but she couldn't place it. She felt stiff and heavy. She wanted to move, to stretch, to do something. 

           The lights flickered on suddenly, and she blinked a few times in surprise. The owner of the arm moved behind her and she froze, terrified. She tried to watch through the slits of her eyes, to understand what was happening. They released her, but still she didn't move. 

           "Wake up now, Ahsoka," it issued a command in a raspy breathless voice. "Dress me." Her limbs started moving without her direction. She walked towards a black suit, sitting on a shelf where she'd seen the red eyes. She picked up a few pieces and turned, walking back towards a heavily scarred man. He had four mechanical limbs, and he was incredibly pale. His face was misshapen and bald. His eyes were a yellow gold. And it looked as though he'd been burned beyond recognition. 

           Who was he? And why did he feel familiar? There was no one in her memory that matched his description. Why had they brought her here? What had they done to her? How did they have control over her? And why would they capture her just to act as a slave for them? The inquisitors had mentioned someone by the name of Lord Vader, was this him? And if it was, why did he want  _her?_  She could understand wanting to torture her for information, wanting to learn about the rebellion, or even wanting to kill her for having been a Jedi, but from all that she could gather, he didn’t seem interested in any of that. And he’d called her by her name. Whoever he was, she wasn’t here by accident.

           She bent down, helping him into the pants of his suit, then the boots. she didn't have control over her actions, she felt like a prisoner in her own body. She helped him put the chest piece on, hiding his painful torso. Hooking up the breathing apparatus inside for him to use. While he pulled on his gloves, she attached a black tube around his neck, then latched the top of the skull like helmet down on top of it. Then she put his belt on, and swung the cape around over his shoulders, hooking it in place. 

           The final result was a terrifying man that towered above her as he stood up. She couldn't recoil though, nothing she wanted to do controlled her body. "Come Ahsoka," he wheezed, pressing a button that shifted the air around them. Then opened the door with a hiss of air escaping. The outside of that room didn't feel as oppressive. It must have been a specialized medical facility; perhaps an air chamber of sorts. He’d said it again. His voice wasn’t familiar, but there was something about the way he said her name. It hinted they had a history. Not as enemies... The more she saw, the more confused she became.

           She followed him as he led her through the fortress, surprised they passed no one else. His gait was stiff and awkward, but it too felt familiar. If she had control of her senses, she'd try to reach into the force for answers. 

           They entered what looked like a laboratory, he pointed out a mixture of tools and commanded her to make more vitapaste for him, to fill the reserves in his suit. Once she had done so, and fitted it into the hidden sleeve in the neck piece of his helmet, he ordered her to eat some too, while he went to another part of the room. It tasted terrible, but she couldn't gag. He returned with a syringe and there was nothing she could do to stop him from poking her with it. It felt as though she was falling asleep.  _Not again!_

 

\---

 

           Vader was surprised at how much harder it had been to drug her the second time. The guilt was building up no matter how hard he tried to squash it. But he needed her here. Of course he'd never admit that to Sidious. But he found himself hating the glassy look in her eyes as she followed him around, obeying his every command. What he'd always loved most about Ahsoka was her fiery personality. Drugged like this, she was just a body. That no matter how attractive she was in the dress, wasn't as satisfying as he hoped it would be. 

           He sat down heavily in his chair and stared at the wall. She sat stiffly at his feet, leaning back against his legs. He closed his eyes trying to fight the pain. He didn't want to feel compassion. He tried to remind himself of the anger he'd felt when she’d left him. He tried to convince himself that she'd betrayed him. That she’d abandoned him. But as he traced the lines of her face with his hand and she looked up at him, he knew all of it was a lie. He didn't know what was real anymore. Yes she'd left. But she hadn't left to hurt him. So why was he punishing her for it?

           He swallowed hard. He beckoned his hand for her to come closer. She stood up and faced him, motionless as he held her waist. His chest felt tight as he struggled to breathe. Part of him wanted to set her free. But he didn't want her to leave him here like this. 

           He tipped his head back and looked up at her face. She blinked a few times, the briefest look of confusion crossed her features. Was she resisting the drug? He stood up suddenly and rushed to the laboratory to make up another syringe. Hopefully he was just being paranoid. 

 

\---

 

           She blinked looking down at the mysterious man in the mask. She'd barely had time to comprehend anything before he'd rushed past her. She'd felt compelled to follow, so she did. Not that she'd had much choice. She found him in the laboratory again, mixing more of the drug. She wanted to beg him to stop. She wanted to know who he was. To understand what was going on! But unless she could fight the drug and regain control, she didn't have a chance. She stood in the doorway unable to convince her legs to move. But she caught sight of something and it must have shocked her system enough to give her back a moments worth of control. 

           She looked down in disbelief at the silka beads in her hands that had once marked her as a padawan. Her memory flashed back to closing them in Anakin's mechanical hand before leaving the Jedi temple. The mechanical hand! She fell back into a table causing it to rattle and he turned on her. Her eyes widened but she couldn't run. The drug still had control.

           "Anakin?" she asked, heart pounding in her ears. Her voice had barely been a squeak. He loomed over her, the syringe of fluid held menacingly in front of him. "No please, no!" She tried to beg, but he'd stuck the needle into her again.  _No, Anakin! Why?_  she thought as everything around her faded. 

 

\---

 

           Vader stared at her in disbelief. He should have known she'd be able to resist the drug. But how quickly she'd been able to concerned him. He hadn't counted on that. He thought it was more powerful than this. He snapped his fingers and she fell limp into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He paced the room wondering what to do. 

           He didn't want to overdose her, but he couldn't have her coming out of it so easily. It meant he could never be far away unless someone else was charged with dosing her. Something he wouldn't trust anyone else with anyways. Especially not the idiot imperials he was forced to work with on a daily basis.

           He wanted to take her away from here. Maybe release her like one would an animal back into the wild. But she'd figured out who he was now. That wouldn't be safe. His only choice then, was to kill her. That wasn't at all what he thought would happen when he'd found out she was alive and ordered them to bring her to him. 

           He looked down at her lying there. He couldn't do it. If only he could make her stay without the drug. He sat down on the edge of the bed, brushing his hand down her face, her arm, her body. He stopped on her thigh. He'd seen the look of horror in her eyes. He just knew she'd run the first chance she got. He pulled out his lightsaber and stood up, igniting it. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka..." he whispered. "This wasn't what I wanted when I brought you here." 

           Her eyes snapped open just as he brought the saber down. He froze. He didn't know why. She wasn't looking at him with fear, but rather pity. He didn't like it. He cursed to himself and dropped the lightsaber turning away angrily. Lord Sidious was right, he was weak. No wonder his master had never told him about her; that she was still alive. 

           He turned around again, realizing she hadn't spoken or tried to run away. She was sitting there on the edge of the bed. She looked almost ethereal. They stared at each other for a long time, it made him uncomfortable. She knew who he was beneath this suit. She knew things about him he wanted to forget. She needed to die. That's what the dark side screamed at him. But it may as well have been screaming at a wall because no amount of logic could bring him to retrieve his weapon or strike her down. 

           He felt her in the force. She reached out, trying to connect with him again. He instinctively put up the wall he'd been trained to do. He could feel her seeping through. Like a liquid that could fill every crack in him. If he let this go on, there'd be no stopping her.

           She stood up and passed by him, pressing the button to seal the room and fix the air. Then she was in front of him, like an angel in the light. She reached up and unlatched his helmet, pulling it off and dropping it to the side. Her hands were on his face, tracing his scars, teasing his lips. He brought his hands up to take her in them. He grabbed one wrist and pushed it into his skin. Was she just teasing him? She couldn't possibly care about him still. Could she?

           "Why did you leave me?" he breathed with difficulty. Even in the sealed chamber, it was painful to exist without his suit.

           She reached around him and unlatched the neck piece and discarded it. "I was afraid," she whispered.

           "Of me?" he asked. 

           She shook her head, the jewelry on her montrals jingled softly. "Of myself." 

           He looked at her with surprise. "Why?"

           "Because everything I felt was everything I'd been taught was wrong," she said, unlatching his cloak and removing his shoulder armor. Then she rested her hands on his chest above the control panel. He had his hands around her waist. 

           He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. She didn't pull away. "I'd done everything to make it so you could stay," he whispered, emotion choking his already weak voice. 

           "I know. And I wanted to stay with you," she said softly. "And that was part of what I knew I shouldn't be feeling." He pulled away and looked at her beautiful face. He wanted to be mad at the Jedi for making them feel like love was wrong. If they hadn't been so cold, maybe none of this would have happened. 

           "You can't stay here," he said. "You know too much now."

           "If I have to leave," she said. "You're coming with me."

           "You know I can't," he said with regret. She pulled off his gloves, unlatched his vest and pulled it over his head.

           "I'm not leaving you. Not this time," she said passionately. “I’ve spent the last sixteen years, mourning your death, I can’t say goodbye again.” He admired the light in her eyes. Wishing it was that simple. She undid his belt. Then she pushed him over to the bed, forcing him to sit down. She then pulled off his boots. 

           She was kissing his lips, biting his lower lip. He responded hungrily, needing to taste and feel her. The physical contact after so long made him feel like he was on fire again. But she wouldn't leave him burned. He gave into her touch as she went deeper. Pulling her close, until she was straddling him. 

           The way her curves rubbed up against him caused him to ache and groan. Pulling at the thin material of her nightgown wanting it off her. But his mechanical limbs were clumsy in his rushed attempts to remove it and he ended up tearing it. She didn't seem to notice or care as she threw her head back as his lips found her neck. Her moans and sharp breaths were like music as he licked and sucked on her delicate skin. It was difficult to breathe but he didn't care. He admired her breasts as they rose in deep breaths, kissing his way down to them. She dug into his arms when he found her nipples. She moaned deeply, lifting them forward for easier access. 

           He had one hand on her back, the other on her butt, squeezing it. She ground her hips into him sending waves of electricity running through his body. He pulled the nightgown apart, not even trying to be careful anymore and pulled her up to her knees so he could explore lower. She trembled in pleasure, happy to present every part of her body for him to taste. 

           He lifted her in his arms, laying her down on the bed. He knelt on the floor, with her legs over his shoulders, kissing her down her inner thighs. She moaned happily and licked her lips. He put his tongue in, licking deeper and deeper. She arched her back, grabbing at the bedsheets and her own breasts. He loved the way she tasted, as he explored every inch. She trembled, occasionally squeezing his face between her thighs. 

           He reached up to move his mechanical limbs across her soft skin. She moaned and sighed, squirming in pleasure and heat. He wanted to know every part of her with his tongue. He moved back down her legs and she stared at him hungrily. 

           He gestured for her to roll over and she did so, leaning on her elbows on the bed with her knees on the floor. He tossed the back part of the nightgown to the side and squeezed her butt cheeks with his mechanical fingers. She wiggled it in front of him and he smiled at how beautiful it was. He pulled the panties down to her knees and lowered his own pants. Then he stood and entered her. She let out a cry of pleasure as he went in deeper. Grateful that was one part of his broken body that had been spared. 

           He moved in and out, slowly at first and then increasing the speed and intensity of the thrusts. He grabbed her back lekku and pulled on it, she tipped her head back obediently. His hands were on her hips pulling her deeper over him at the same time he pushed in deeper. Her breathing was fast and ragged, her moans coming more and more often. Sweat trickled down them as they heated up the room. He pounded her harder, knowing she could take it. She seemed to be enjoying it too. 

           His face screwed up in a mixture of agony and relief as he thrust in hard one last time, holding himself there until releasing himself inside her. "Aahhh...." she cried shuddering, dropping her face onto the bed. He rocked back on his heels as she rolled over so she could look at him. She smiled in satisfaction, and scooted over so he could stumble his way over and collapse next to her. 

           She ran her fingers lightly along his back as he laid there face down, exhausted and spent. He didn't want to think about the consequences of what they'd just done. But he couldn't deny how good it had felt to feel alive again. This was why he'd wanted her here. Not to fulfill his sexual fantasies, but so he no longer felt so numb. He'd tried countless ways to get himself killed, but the Emperor had kept a leash on him, never letting him engage in anything that could actually finish him. His master seemed to like letting him suffer. In fact, he'd specially designed that horrible suit to keep him alive even if it was against his will. 

           He felt her lips on his back, but couldn't think about anything else as he passed out in exhaustion. 

 

\---

 

           The landing platform indicator buzzed loudly, startling him awake. He rushed to pull on as much of his suit as he could, but was quickly out of breath. He didn't want to wake Ahsoka who had somehow slept through the loud alarm, but he needed her help. 

           "Ahsoka!" he whispered, shaking her on the shoulder. 

           "Hmm?" she responded, rolling over but still half asleep. 

           "The Emperor is here," he breathed. That did it. She was instantly awake, bounding out of bed; the ripped nightgown flying wildly around her body as she hurried to get him dressed. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Stay here," he whispered, touching her face. "He has no reason to search the place."

           "Will he sense me?" she asked worriedly. "You can drug me if that will help." He looked at her soft features through the hard edges of the mask.

           "I'll risk it," he said. She threw her arms around his waist. 

           "Be careful." He pressed the button and once the air shifted, he disappeared out of the room. He tried to calm his nerves. It was rare for his master to show up unannounced. Something must have warranted his visit. Had he missed a message somewhere in all the craziness since Ahsoka had arrived? He hoped not. 

           He was concerned about Ahsoka too, and how quickly and easily he let his guard down with her. Everything that happened the night before could have easily been a ploy. His lightsaber had been in the room, she could've done anything to him. But she hadn't. Could she really mean everything she'd said? 

           He was about to pass through the first room of his chambers to greet Sidious when he realized all her armor and everything was still lying around. He force pushed it towards the air chamber to get it out of sight and then turned back towards the landing platform. 

           "Vader," his master hissed as he stepped out into the vaulted foyer. Six royal guards stood along side the pathway. He swallowed carefully trying to stay calm. "Why did you fire your servants?"

           He knelt down out of respect. "I finally finished making a droid that could do it. I felt it would make me stronger to cut off all human contact," he rasped in response, hoping it sounded convincing enough. He desperately tried to keep his mind clear so Sidious could not pick up on anything. 

           "Good thinking, Lord Vader," he praised at last. He let out the breath he'd been holding. "To be strong we must use those feelings of anger and pain." He nodded in agreement not trusting himself to speak. "Walk with me," his master said and together they strolled around the fortress. "I have a mission that requires your particular expertise. The rebels were successful in preventing the inquisitors from kidnapping the force sensitive children I requested, with the help of a kingpin known as Fulcrum. All accounts of Fulcrum indicate she was your apprentice. Intelligence has evidence this rebel cell is on Garel now. It is my belief, that Fulcrum may be with them and that these are the same rebels that disrupted our efforts on Lothal. They must be stamped out!" Sidious finished venomously. "But if Fulcrum is with them, you must capture her alive. Do what it takes to get her to trust you and then get all the information from her you can!"

           "Of course, my lord!" Vader replied, bowing.

           "Very good," Sidious commented. "Tarkin will send a shuttle for you within the hour. I want her broken and at my feet," he growled. "This rebellion has gone on long enough!"

           He watched his master leave, his head spinning. Ahsoka was the Fulcrum? The very person they'd been chasing for several years? Not only was she here with him, in the middle of imperial operations, could she be getting the information to help the rebels through their force bond?

           He could kick himself for being so stupid! He’d been so focused on having her with him again, he hadn’t even thought of the consequences! He felt the anger rise in his throat. And he’d just force pushed all her gear back to her, including her lightsabers. Of course, she hadn’t meant any of that. It had all been part of the game; all to bring down the Empire. 

           He rushed awkwardly towards the chamber. Her gear was gone. He ran back to the control center, scanning the fortress for lifeforms. She was still inside, but… that couldn’t be right. The computer showed her still in his bedroom. 

           He walked back, exhausted from all the emotions going through his brain. He pushed the button to open the door. She was sitting on the bed, fully dressed in the clothes she’d come in, meditating. Her lightsabers were hooked back to her belt, but she didn’t appear to have any plans to use them. The nightgown and the jewelry she’d been wearing was sitting in a pile next to her. He didn’t know why with everything else he should be worrying about, that it irritated him she wasn’t wearing it anymore.

           She looked up at him, face creased in concern. “Anakin?” she asked, untangling herself and standing up. Her eyes watched him reach towards his lightsaber and she put her hands up away from her own. He didn’t speak for a long time. He didn’t know what to say. He hated himself for wanting to trust her. He hated himself for the weakness because of her. She wasn’t just the enemy now, it was personal. She’d wormed her way past all his defenses, poking holes in everything that he’d fought for the past sixteen years; marginalizing everything he’d sacrificed to get here. 

           “You’re the fulcrum?” he growled at last. Her eyes widened in surprise and fear, but then seconds later narrowed defiantly. He recognized that look. Who was about to get reprimanded? Probably him.

           “If you’re about to accuse me of coming here for information, then you need to take a long hard look at how I got here,” she snapped. How had she twisted this back on him so quickly? He was flustered for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain his desire to have her presence not knowing her role in the rebellion. But he couldn’t admit that. He refused to show any more vulnerability where she was concerned.

           He noticed she smirked and he really wanted to wipe it off her face. But not in the way he expected. Hadn’t he just been thinking what he’d loved most about her was her fiery personality? Did he dare think he was getting what he deserved? Suddenly it made perfect sense that she was a key player in the rebellion. She’d never be able to just stand by when she perceived injustice. But her compassion was a weakness; one he now had to exploit. He knew what he was supposed to do, however, the longer he stared at her pretty face, the more he lost his nerve. 

           “So, what did the Emperor want?” she asked after an agonizingly long silence, then she stepped forward and reached up to adjust the neck piece and shoulder guards of his suit that had been slightly askew. He grabbed her wrists, but not hard enough to hurt her. She paused. 

           “You,” he wheezed. She hiked her markings on one side. 

           “Then why didn’t you just point him this way? I was sitting right here.” Her tone was teasing. He brushed past her and sat down heavily on the bed.

           “Ahsoka…” he sighed. Her smile faded instantly. She sat down next to him, her hand on his thigh. He closed his eyes, grateful she couldn’t see his face. Sidious had told him to do whatever it took to get her to trust him, but she already did. He should use it, he should take her to him right now. He reached up, forgetting for a moment he couldn’t actually rub his eyes. “I have to get you out of here,” he said at last.

           “I told you already, I’m not leaving without you,” she whispered.

           “You just don’t get it, do you?” he raged suddenly. She pulled her hand away. “The Emperor wants the information you have! And if I don’t deliver you to him, I’m a dead man! It’s me or you,” he growled.

           He hated himself for the look on her face. He hated that he put it there. He felt the fire burning in him. He wanted to lay waste to everything around him. He wanted to destroy every reminder of the life he used to have. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t erase it. He couldn’t free himself from it. But worse, he couldn’t hurt her. He couldn’t make her pay for his mistakes. Tarkin would be here any minute and if she was discovered… He’d have no chance to save her before she was whisked away to Coruscant to face the wrath of Sidious. It was her or him. 

           She stood up, unclipped the lightsabers from her belt and set them in his hands. He looked at her surprised, not that she could see that. “You do what you have to do, Anakin. I won’t fight you.” She put out her wrists for him to take. Before he could stop himself, he did. Then he pulled her along behind him back to the crate she’d come in and held the lid open for her. She climbed in without another word and he closed it, locking it in place. He turned on the repulser lift and pushed it out to the landing platform to wait for the shuttle. He clipped her lightsabers to the back of his belt. His chest felt tight as he watched the ship land. He ordered two officers to load the crate and marched on. Once on the star destroyer, he joined Grand Moff Tarkin on the bridge.

 

\---

 

           "What do you think of the rebel strategy, Lord Vader?" Tarkin asked him as they stood side by side at the command table, several days later. 

           "Bold, but reckless," he replied. "Isolate the hanger their ship is in, remove the guards. I want them to think they're going to make a clean getaway. Once they're in their ship, I'll pursue them in the air. They won't get away this time."

           "Yes, my lord!" One of the officers across from him saluted and disappeared to relay the orders. 

           "Prepare my ship. And drag my luggage to it. I have a new toy I plan to unleash on them," Vader said menacingly.

           "Right away, sir," the other officer responded nervously and ran away. 

           "Are you sure you're up for this task?" Tarkin sneered once they were alone.

           "They won't know what hit them," Vader replied, refusing to rise to his bait.

           Once in the hanger, he marched towards his tie fighter. The crate was sitting at the bottom of the ladder as he'd ordered. But there were dozens of stormtroopers nearby and up in the control rooms. He wasn't sure how he'd get her inside without someone seeing her. The crate wouldn't fit inside as it was.

           He hoped she was okay, he hadn't been able to check on her. And the chance to make a getaway hadn't appeared as quickly as he'd hoped. His tie fighter would be ill-equipped to give her medical attention if necessary. He turned suddenly and marched away from his ship. 

           "Sir?" an officer asked. He just choked him for a moment so he stopped asking questions and continued walking. From the nearby storeroom he grabbed a couple food bars and water. Hiding it under his cloak as best as possible then he returned to the hanger. 

           "Put the safety's on your weapons and clear the area. The slightest pulse could ignite the weapon." He set his suit to amplify his voice. The stormtroopers obeyed. He clicked off the amplifier with several blinks. Then he leaned over and unlocked the crate, opening the lid slowly. 

           She was conscious, thankfully.. Weak, but alive. She looked up at him, he tipped his head back to guide her attention to the fighter above them. She nodded that she understood. He stepped back and put himself between the ladder and the imperials in the hanger, using his body to block the view as best as he could. 

           "Now," he breathed. She leapt from the box as if she were a spring and disappeared up the ladder and into the tie. He waited a moment, relieved that nobody had sounded an alarm. Then he too, climbed the ladder and dropped himself into the cockpit. He handed her the supplies he'd grabbed and primed the engines. They lifted off and disappeared through the shield before either of them dared to speak. "We have one shot at this." He said, breathing heavy. Glancing back to see her chugging one of the bottles of water. He felt guilt creep up his throat. "My tie is the only one capable of a hyperspace jump. But it's not designed for long distance and doesn't carry much fuel." 

           He'd debated the entire time what to do with her. Tempted multiple times to send her in the crate to coruscant. But every time the idea had popped up, he'd remember the way she'd touched him.. Her skin against his own. The way she'd smelled and tasted. And then his brain would immediately work to devise a plan for them to escape. Most of the time ending hopelessly. But now that she was physically next to him again, he knew they could do it. But he hoped she knew how. 

           After she finished the food bar and another bottle of water, she looked past him out the viewport, and then scanned the readings. "Follow the ghost," she said finally. "Fire on it like you're in pursuit. It will come around and make a jump. Wait five seconds, jump the same direction a short distance." He nodded, doing as she said. "Hit it, but don't disable it." He weaved around its canons as it fired back, hitting it multiple times on non critical systems. "They're coming about," she said. "Prepare to jump." The ghost flipped, changing direction and raced by the opposite way over their heads. He spun the ship around and she clicked the buttons to set the ship for hyperspace. 

           Just as she'd said, the ghost jumped, and five seconds later, he punched the lever. The moment they hit hyper speed, she took his lightsaber and slashed through the locator mechanism that allowed the star destroyer to track the tie fighter. "Pull out," she said, they'd only been in hyperspace for two minutes, but they were far enough away Tarkin's ship wouldn't be able to scan them. He obeyed her order and she immediately reset the nav computer. When it beeped, she pulled the lever to jump them into hyperspace this time. 

           "Where are we going?" he asked. 

           "I had an idea," was all she said in response. 

           "I hope it's nowhere you want revealed to the Emperor. I have a feeling he can track my suit," Vader mentioned.

           "I considered that," she replied shrugging. "That's why we're going to get you out of it."

           He spun the chair to look at her. She sat down on his knee casually as if this were an everyday experience for them. "How did you know that I wouldn't turn you in?" he asked, trying to restrain his emotions with her being so close again.

           "Because suit or not-" She brought her hand up and knocked on the side of the helmet. "I know who is inside there." He couldn't stop himself from reaching around her waist and pulling her into him. She tipped her head so her lekku was resting on his helmet. 

           If his tear ducts still worked he'd be crying right now. Why did she have so much faith in him? 

           "Anakin?" she murmured. "Promise me something." He held his breath afraid of what she'd ask of him. "Next time you want my company, get a bigger box." He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as he tried to laugh but only ended up wheezing. The movement of his facial muscles made his heads-up display go haywire blinking through all its various modes and settings. 

           "Stang!" he cursed trying to reset it so he could see again. She was laughing hysterically now, as though she knew exactly what she'd just done to him. 

 

\---

 

           "Kamino?" he said as they came out of hyperspace. "But it's abandoned. Why here?"

           "An abandoned... _advanced medical facility,_ " she whispered. He was confused for a moment and then the light dawned. 

           "But there won't be anyone here to operate on me. Don't tell me you're a doctor now?"

           "You don't trust me?" she laughed. "I'm wounded." 

           "It's not that," he said, squeezing her hand. "I just don't think I can live without this suit." 

           "That's what he wants you to believe," she said. "But I've seen countless medical miracles and I'm not convinced it's the truth. There's got to be some droids still here that can help you." 

           Maybe she was right. It had confused him that no matter how long he spent in the bacta tank, he never got better. He'd just believed his body was beyond repair. He followed her inside the eerie facility. They wandered around for awhile before locating a control room. There she scanned the facility. She pulled up a map. 

           "Okay, so the medical ward is over here. Let's see if we can find some Doctor droids," she said.

           "Shouldn't we turn on some power?" he asked.

           "Only the bare minimum, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves. Which speaking of, your tie fighter is conspicuous. We need to get rid of it."

           "Then how will we get out of here?"

           "There's probably a ship around here that still runs. If not, I could call for a pickup," she said.

           Together they force pushed his tie fighter into the stormy water beneath the facility and then headed back inside. They'd found another ship on a far landing platform that had needed a little maintenance but they were able to get it started. They'd also found several medical droids that were operational. 

           On the way back to the medical bay, Ahsoka stopped and looked up at him. "Tell me," she said reaching up and putting her hands on his shoulders. "What do you want?"

           He stared at her for a few moments, unsure what to tell her. What did he want? There were a great many things. Right now, he wanted to touch her with his own hands, to hold onto her forever as if nothing else was going on in the galaxy. But tomorrow? He'd want to run away, to hide, to pretend. What exactly was she wanting him to say? That they'd have a future? That everything would be okay? He couldn't promise her anything. Every step they'd taken since she freed herself from the drug, was a step away from what he knew. Every second took him further down a path that terrified him. But with her there, by his side again, it was easy to think everything would be fine. It was easy to blind himself to reality. Every step brought him closer to destruction. 

           She tipped her head to the side, looking deeply into his face even though there was a mask between them. "What do you want, Anakin? What do  _you_ , want?" No one had ever asked him that. Not that he could recall anyways.

           "I want to turn back time," he rasped. "Before it all went wrong," he whispered before he could stop himself. He expected her to speak, but she didn't. Instead she turned and went over to the window. He wondered what she was thinking. She'd always been better at reading him than he'd been at reading her. He stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and resting the bottom of his helmet between her montrals. "Were you hoping I'd say something different?"

           "No," she said. He watched her expression in the reflection. 

           "Then what is it?" he asked. Her eyes flitted up to meet his through the window. 

           "I've spent countless hours questioning everything. Speculating on every 'what if'. I've wondered myself, when it all went wrong and the truth is, I don't know. Maybe it was never right?" She fell silent. He wanted to tell her there were right things. He wanted to say that some of it was good. That so much of it was worth the pain. But all he'd been telling himself for years was that the suffering never ended. All of it was suffering. "Or maybe," she started again, cutting off the negative thoughts threatening to consume him. "Maybe all of it was exactly as it should have been." She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "So if that's the case... what do you want?" 

           He almost said 'you.' And it's not that he didn't want her, it's that he seemed to understand she wouldn't let it drop until he'd admitted something he had never been able to before. Something he's wanted for as long as he could remember, though what it meant exactly kept changing. He had a suspicion she knew what it was too, she just wanted him to say it out loud. Probably so she could be pleased with herself thinking she was about to provide it by helping him out of this suit. Which at one point, might have been what it meant. "Something you can't give me," he said softly. 

           "What is it?" she persisted.

           "Freedom," he wheezed finally. _There,_ he'd said it. Would she be satisfied now? She didn't react at first, he'd expected her to say something about getting him out of the suit. But the longer her silence went on, the more nervous he became. It felt as though she was staring into his soul.

           "I won't kill you," she said finally. "And I won't let you kill yourself."

           "What makes you think that's what I meant?" he replied defensively, unnerved that she'd figured it out so easily. "Maybe I just meant from this suit!"

           She gave him a knowing look. "If that's all it meant, it wouldn't have taken you an hour to respond." She punched his arm. But then her face darkened. "I won't ask to be your will to live, Anakin. But I will ask, that you find one." She turned away and started walking away down the hallway. He stared after her as she disappeared. It was his turn to look out the window in deep thought.

           He'd lost everything. And he was about to lose everything he'd lost all the other stuff for. To gain what exactly? She made it sound so simple. Like he just had to choose it and it would be his. He leaned on the sill of the window watching the rain rage outside; an accurate reflection of the turmoil in his soul.

           He should leave now. He should take that ship and go back to the Emperor. It was all he had left. Or was it? By choosing to save her, he'd chosen to let Anakin win. Anakin had always been weak. But weak or not, Anakin had been the one everybody had loved, or so they claimed. What do I want, Ahsoka? I want love.  _Real_  love. Love that I don't have to be afraid of losing.

           He turned to follow in her footsteps. What he wanted most was in front of him, not behind him. As she'd said, maybe everything had happened as it was meant to.

 

\---

 

           The surgery had gone smoothly. When he’d awoken, she was still there. He wasn’t sure why he’d thought she wouldn’t be. It had taken an insane amount of trust to go under not knowing what could happen. But she’d promised she wouldn’t leave him, and he’d looked deep into her bright blue eyes and believed her. Had any of this happened back when she was his padawan, he wouldn’t have even hesitated to trust her. But now, every second he was having to force himself to remember how. Stepping into the darkness had shaken everything he thought he knew. And now he’s learning that maybe it all hadn’t been as he’d been led to believe. How many other things would he find out he’d been wrong about?

           He opened his eyes to see that the suit was gone, but he was breathing just fine. He watched her for a moment. She was sitting on the edge of a stool, knees up, staring out the window. His eyes traced the lines of her face remembering the softness of her skin, the shape of her lips, the sweet way she smelled. He felt like he was seeing her with new eyes. He couldn’t help but notice the difference in the room when he wasn’t looking through the red tinted lens that made up the eye piece of the helmet. She had one elbow rested on her knee that was crossed over the other one. She stroked her chin absentmindedly. A habit she’d picked up from Obi wan no doubt. Her eyes looked heavy like she hadn’t slept a wink. He wondered how long he’d been under.

           He stirred, lifting a hand wanting nothing more than to touch her, surprised to see flesh. He brought his hand in front of his face looking it over. It seemed so real, he’d thought for a moment it had all been a bad dream. She turned the moment he lifted his hand and came over to the side of his bed with a smile on her lips as he studied his new limbs.

           “How?” he said looking up at her. This time surprised by the sound of his voice. It sounded almost normal again. There was still a slight raspiness to it, but it had strength again. 

           She took his new hand in hers, he could swear he felt her skin. His brain must be playing tricks on him. “I discovered some technology the Kaminoans were developing. The droids were convinced they could do it with very little risk so I told them to go ahead.” She bit her lip. “You don’t mind do you? I probably should have asked you first.” She looked away. It reminded him of memories from ages ago of when she wasn’t so confident. 

           He pulled her arm so she was forced to bend over his bed and touched her face. In awe of a sensation so long forgotten. “Thank you.” Was all he managed. He didn’t know what else he could say. But even that sounded so flimsy when he considered all she’d done for him in the short amount of time since she’d reentered his life. He tried to sit up and she helped him. He threw off the covers and looked his body up and down. Wiggling his new flesh toes, trying to resist the urge to giggle. There were clear scars where the new limbs connected to his body, but they seemed so realistic he could forget for awhile that they weren’t his real arms and legs.

           “How do you feel?” she asked, her face creased in concern.

           “Like a new person,” he said, smiling. She returned it. His chest was still riddled with the scarring from the burns he’d sustained from the lava. He could see a few new ones from the surgery. 

           “The droids claim it will take a while for the scarring to fade, but that it will. You might have some discomfort for a few days while your body readjusts to having to use its own systems again. They said these limbs will need to come off whenever you’re in the bacta tank unless in a protective suit, but you can wear them in the shower or for a swim. Other than that, well, you’re free of that horrible thing the Emperor put you into,” she informed him.

           She stood up and stretched as though she really hadn’t moved the entire time. Then to his surprise, she turned and disappeared out the door without saying anything. He should probably just wait until she came back, she was probably headed to the refresher. But he had a hunch it wasn’t that simple. He roused himself out of bed, struggling to stand as though he hadn’t walked in ages. He felt a bit weak and somewhat shaky, but he finally felt his strength start returning and he headed after her.

           She’d stopped several corridors away, staring out the window again. There was something clearly bothering her, but she wouldn’t say it. She turned as he made his way carefully towards her. “Why did you have me delivered to Mustafar?” she asked, blinking up at him.

           He hesitated, unsure how to explain what he’d been thinking. At the time it had seemed like a brilliant idea; he’d get to have her by his side again, he would never have to fear her running away or leaving him, he wouldn’t have to deal with her questions or accusations, and under the drug, Sidious would never know she was still alive. In fact, he’d practically convinced himself that by bringing her home, he’d be protecting her. Now though, now that’s not at all what it looked like. And considering just how feisty Ahsoka could be, he was amazed he hadn’t yet gotten in trouble for it. Unless he was about to…

           He owed her the truth, but it terrified him to say it. “When I found out you were still alive,” he started nervously, “All I could think about was seeing you again. Was having you stand by my side again. But I knew you’d never turn dark for me; that you’d never join me...” There were a million ways she could have responded to that, each one more deserved than the last. But instead she just nodded and turned back towards the window. As the silence dragged on, he got more and more uncomfortable.

           She finally dropped her head and he furrowed his brow when he saw a smile cross her lips. He knew he wasn’t in the clear, but if she found it funny, maybe there was hope for them. She turned on him and he subconsciously straightened and sucked in a breath. “I knew you were dense, Anakin, but had it ever occurred to you to just ask?”

           “Well I… _er..._ ”

           She smirked, but then it faded. “So… what happens now?”

           “I think… I think I have to go back to the Emperor,” he said. She didn’t argue. She didn’t tell him not to. She didn’t say anything actually and her silence unnerved him. He didn’t want to go back, he wanted to stay with her. But it had occurred to him after their talk before the surgery that the only way he could ever have true freedom, short of dying was to stop Sidious from the inside. The problem was, if he did that, it meant she couldn’t come with him. Judging by her reaction, she knew that.

           This time it was him that turned and walked away, forcing himself to move before he couldn’t. He made his way back to the medical bay they’d been in and started collecting the pieces of the suit and putting them back on. It was so much harder now to but the torture device on now that it was no longer necessary for survival, but if he didn’t, there’d be no way he could trick Sidious into believing he was still on his side.

           She came back in awhile later, he was almost surprised she hadn’t left him there. “You brought me to Mustafar… because you were lonely, didn’t you?”

           He latched the helmet back in place before turning to face her. Even though he knew she’d be able to read him in the force, he was grateful to have a barrier between them again. Some way to block her from seeing his broken face. Despite everything, the reality of tomorrow still weighed on him. But just like Ahsoka always did, she’d come in like a whirlwind, offering hope and promises that were impossible. Not for lack of desire or anything, because she tried her hardest to keep those promises, life just got in the way.

           “I needed a way to feel alive again,” he admitted finally. “I lost everything, Ahsoka. And even if it was my fault, I needed to forget for awhile.”

           “If I’d known you were still alive...” she choked up and looked down at the floor. “Nothing would have kept me away. Especially if I’d known… you still wanted me.” She blinked up at him, tears welling in her eyes. He wanted to wipe them away, but he was afraid to move. “Losing you, was like losing myself. I found reasons to keep going, but the only thing I’ve been since I lost you, is numb.”

           “I’ve been numb for a long time now,” he agreed. Her words echoed his own thoughts. He hadn’t known it then. Not really. He’d been too distracted by everything else. But the curse of tragedy is the realization that everything you thought you knew about life was wrong. In isolation, he’d been forced to relive everything; the good, the bad, the worst. And it was only in complete and utter loss that he’d finally learned a truth he’d woefully blinded himself to; of all the people he’d lost… he’d missed Ahsoka the most. So when he’d found out she was still alive, that she’d survived the purge, it had become his singular focus and goal to find her. To bring him to her. To never have to let her go again. But best laid plans never work. He, of all people, should have known it wasn’t that simple. Not once had it occurred to him that his plan might fail. Not once had it occurred to him that the drug wouldn’t work, or that Sidious would someday find out and demand her brought to him. It had also never occurred to him that Ahsoka would even want to stay with him willingly. Knowing that hurt the most, because he had no choice now but to let her go or they’d both be on the run forever.

           “No matter what tomorrow brings, let’s feel something tonight,” she whispered. He looked up at her face and saw that her bright blue eyes had softened, as though the ocean inside them had opened up to swallow him whole. There was nothing in them but the promise he’d spend the rest of his life drowning. But to be honest, that sounded better than an unfulfilled burning need for eternity.

           He pulled his helmet and neck piece back off, no longer needing them and discarded them to the side. He folded her closer, possessing her lips and giving into the need he’d been trying to run from. She melted in his arms as the kiss took him deeper and deeper into the darkest depths. He wasn’t exactly sure when but at some point, it gave way to a pool of light. It washed over him in waves, bathing him in it as though every tide cleansed more and more of his pain.

           He yanked off his gloves and brushed his new flesh fingers down her cheek, absentmindedly following the white wing shape that adorned it. He ran his thumb along her jawline, savoring the feel of her skin after not being able to feel for so long. He slid his hand underneath her lekku, running his fingers softly against her neck, admiring her beauty. She’d grown so much since the last time he’d seen her. He missed their quirky banter, but maturity suited her. Her body had filled out, she’d grown into her gangly limbs. He couldn’t wait to explore every inch of it more thoroughly. A hunger swelled in his chest he’d only ever felt with her. Turning to the dark side had opened a gaping maw of hunger in him, but not like this. It was a need for power and control, to dominate everything that had once made him weak. But nothing he’d done or gained had satisfied it. He burned in need and frustration, telling himself that the next one will. But it never did.

           He had no intention of dominating her. She wasn’t a conquest, she was a delicacy. The only way she made him weak was because he loved her. He didn’t want to. His master would be so ashamed he still did, but he couldn’t stop the way it poured out of him as though he had no control over it. She was the only one that could push him off the edge but never let him fall. The only one that could set him on fire and never let him burn. The only one that could take his breath away but keep him alive. She filled the hunger in him that nothing else ever did. He’d once thought Padmé was the only one he’d ever want but compared to the woman in front of him now… Padmé didn’t even come close. Who would’ve guessed that the scrawny, bossy little kid he’d met all those years ago, would become the only thing in life he’d never stop craving?

           He ran his hands down her arms, stopping to unhook her gloves and pull them off. Then he peeled her sleeves off, running his thumb lightly down her arm. He brought her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly, looking up at her eyes as she watched him. They were full of love, adoration and heat. How she could look at everything he was like that, he’d never understand. He noticed they’d darkened some, dilating in excitement and hunger. She brought her hands up, unclipping his cape and letting it fall to the ground. She undid his armor and the control panel that was no longer necessary. He traced her arms as she reached around him and undid his belt. Then he undid her armor too.

           He lifted her up, pulling up her dress and setting her down gently on the medical bed behind her. He undid the clasp behind her neck, and slowly lifted the dress off her, careful to work it around her lekku and taking the time to feel every curve of her body as he went. She kept her arms up and he slid the palm of his hands down them. She shivered in excitement as he got down to her chest. He kissed her lips again, nibbling on her bottom lip and moved hungrily down to her jaw and then her neck. She let out a hair raising guttural sound, and he smiled into her skin. To be in love with a predator was a dangerous game, but it was part of what made her so irresistible and exciting.

           He kissed his way down to her nipples, moving in a spiral pattern until he hit the target. She moaned as he took her in his mouth, nibbling and teasing. She grabbed at his shoulders, digging in with her claws. He went back and forth between them, taking his time to enjoy them both equally. He could feel the heat rising in her, amplified through the force bond they shared. She could feel his too, and the way she responded to it was sending him deeper and deeper into her.

           He released her and looked up at her face. She had a wild look in her eyes. They were wider than normal and he silently gave her permission. Her hands were all over him in an instant. Tracing his scars, kissing and teasing. She nibbled on his ear lobe, sucking the skin of his neck. She slid her hand under the fabric of his suit vest and he thought he'd go insane. She impatiently tugged it off him, throwing it to the side. Then her mouth was back on his skin, moving across his skin in both expert experience and naïve exploration. Her light touch left a trail of goosebumps everywhere the made contact. He loved the way her hot breath sent shockwaves through him.

           He pushed her back against the bed and she obediently lifted her butt so he could pull down her leggings. His mouth followed, tasting every inch of her soft skin as it was revealed. He admired her muscles and the curvature that made her so sexy. He fought to remove her boots and pulled her leggings the rest of the way off. She spread her legs and he went diving for treasure. She arched in response, moaning happily as he licked her. She was just as tasty as he remembered. He squeezed her thighs, sliding his hands up her skin as he worked his tongue deeper and deeper inside her. She shuddered in pleasure, squeezing his head between her legs, letting them fall gracefully over his shoulders.

           She gripped the sheets, digging in and moaning deeply. He heard her lips smack and he looked up her body at her. Sweat glistened across her skin, making every move that much more sensual as the light played off the water droplets. He stepped back to strip off his boots and pants and she sat up on her elbows watching him in anticipation. He moved between her legs, and she opened herself up so he could guide his way in.

           "Ooh," she murmured as he pushed in. She arched her back again and he put his hands on her hips, pulling her towards him so he could go deeper. She bit her lip, her cries of pleasure like music to his ears. Her fingers were on his arms, digging in, holding on as she threw her head back. He thrust in harder and harder, riding the waves of pleasure that crashed through them in a rhythm. He switched back and forth between fast and rough to slower and softer. Both eliciting different pleasurable sounds and responses. She didn't seem to have a preference, following him through both just as needy.

           He climbed over her to get more leverage, pushing in harder and she bucked up into him in response. Every point her body touched his sent a wildfire rushing through him in every direction. He leaned down to lick and kiss her sweaty skin. Her breathless moans were coming more and more frequently. Every shudder crashed him in pleasure too as he lost himself in the ecstasy of the moment. Melting into her intoxicating heat and presence. As always, she brought him from the brink of nothingness, never feeling more alive than when they connected both through the force and with their bodies. For the first time in years, he felt alive again and he couldn't get enough.

           He pushed in harder, giving her all he had left, bringing his hands up to her breasts then her neck. She reacted by biting her lip and flashing him with the sexiest of smiles in the throes of their passionate embrace. He sped up, and she grabbed his ass pulling him into her even more. He didn't think he could ever go deep enough to satisfy them both.

           She dug into his back, gasping and moaning, shuddering in a hard release. He reluctantly pulled out, covering her in his own. He collapsed onto her hot body wanting to hold her tight forever. She pulled him closer, holding onto him like she'd never let him go. She kissed him on the cheek and on the shoulder, wrapping her arms around him so he couldn't leave, not that he wanted to. If they could stay like this forever, it still wouldn't be long enough.

           He loved her, he'd always love her. Nothing would ever change that. And maybe even if they had to run for the rest of their lives, it was worth it. Together they could take on the world. _Tomorrow._


End file.
